


You missed me more

by refur42 (sigurfox)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky is also a fool in love, Bucky is rough, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Is Angry, Top Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigurfox/pseuds/refur42
Summary: Steve and Bucky meet after a long time no see and find out they still do love each other just as much as they do get on each other’s nerves.





	You missed me more

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this piece was a part of a longer story with plot, a story which (i now realize) will never be finished, unfortunately. So i decided at least to edit and post this smutty episode as a standalone one shot. 
> 
> But proceed at your own risk, for i've never posted porn before and English is not my native language.

Bucky steps into Steve's personal space causing him to retreat involuntarily. Losing the balance before a mountain of a man that Bucky is, Steve stumbles back into a wall and his back hits the hard surface. The feverish shimmer in his eyes is enough to ignite a flame, and it does, for without a further prevarication Bucky kisses him, hands tight at Steve’s waist.

Suddenly short of breath Steve parts his lips, impatient, welcoming, and kisses back. He clings to Bucky, desperate despite his angry posture, eager to erase that meager maddening centimeters left between them. Long and delicate, tenacious like crow claws, Steve's fingers dig into Bucky's shoulders. Bucky's arms tighten around Steve's slim waist, this small familiar frame, warm and soft, a perfect fit in his embrace.

Oh how Bucky missed him, missed _this_. How he wants him now. As desire blooms between his hipbones, intimate memories jostle up to the surface of his mind, quick in all their excruciating clarity, natural and unrefined, and it feels right.

He presses Steve flush against him, grinding his hips against Steve's. Steve sighs into his mouth, the kiss stumbles and breaks, and the surreal moment shatters.

Their eyes meet: in the blown pupils and splintering circlets of blue around them Bucky sees the reflection of his own longing, that splashing tide of plain reckless need aching in his muscles. Heartbeat echoes frantically through his whole being, a deafening rumble in his ears.

The air between them seems too dense, and it’s unbearable. Anticipation spikes along Bucky's skin like miniscule acute sparks of electricity so he glides closer, flesh palm coming up to cradle Steve's nape and Steve's breath hitches.

“Admit it,” Bucky purrs into Steve’s ear. “You missed me.”

“No,” Steve says, defiant. Little annoying fire, he'd rather agree to being left to deal with frustration than a burden of his wounded pride. But he can do nothing to suppress a shiver, to stop two equal stains of blush from thriving over his cheekbones. But then he smirks.

“I know you missed me more.”

What a mule, Bucky wants to laugh, his heart wells up with a stirring affection. Catching Steve's mood in the defying challenging gleam in his eyes, Bucky presses his lips to Steve's in a new ravishing kiss. Steve's tongue brushes against his own, bold, not probing but eager to taste - finally, oh finally - to get back what he's been denied for so long.

Bucky snakes his fingers under the hem of Steve’s t-shirt, raking it up a little, touching warm skin under, and Steve, just for a second, loses his fare share of angry control in the kiss he so likes to establish.

And as in the next moment teeth close over Bucky's bottom lip, a pointy jab of pain battles out a surprised whine out of Bucky’s throat. Disbelieving and amused, he backs off licking his lip. It stings vivid and delicious.

“You little bastard.”

Just to swipe the smugness off the dear face, Bucky tugs up Steve’s t-shirt, peels the irritating fabric off him in one savage motion. Needing touch, direct raw contact, _now,_ he thinks he's going to lose his mind… Golden hair mussed up, flush playing prettily on open young face... Steve’s never been more beautiful.

With a brutal yank Bucky loosens the belt, causing Steve to rock at the force of it, and swats Steve's helpless fingers away from his own pants. He roughly spins him around and continues undoing Steve's jeans, tugs them down along with the underwear, leaving Steve in nothing.

Quite unceremoniously Bucky maneuvers Steve to the middle of the room and places firm squeezing palms onto his bony shoulders bidding him sink down on his knees and then on his hands. Ghosting the pads of his fingers, flesh and metal, tingling feather-light over Steve’s spine, Bucky watches the bared skin before him coat in goosebumps. Touch, tentative at first but more daring then, becomes insolent and possessive. This touch is intoxicating. Up and down the planes of Steve’s narrow back he strokes, mesmerized. He draws his gaze over the expanse of pale skin, massages the small of Steve's back with his thumbs a little, as Bucky knows he loves, and indeed at that Steve arches his back and sighs in contentment. It’s like returning in a long forgotten dream - the view which certainly lures his heart into an old trap.

After seconds or minutes of liquid lingering, Steve turns his head to look at Bucky over his shoulder.

“You know where the lube is, jerk,” he insinuates.

Wrung-out from his lovesick stupor Bucky slaps Steve’s ass and gets up, “Stay.”

“Hurry up, before I change my mind,” grumbles Steve.

Passing by, Bucky bends down to ruffle Steve’s hair.

Steve glares, as if embittered, while Bucky makes an especially casual stroll across the room. On his way he discards the unnecessary clothing to remain only in his pants.

Kneeling behind his partner again in a few moments, Bucky nudges Steve's legs wider apart and drapes himself across his back, covering him, claiming once again, like that first time many years ago, slotting in, naturally. He kisses the thundering pulse at Steve's neck, licks a wide wet stripe behind his ear, _and he can't stop_ , he bites at the juncture of the neck and shoulder, losing himself in the taste of his lover, and earning a blissful shudder and a moan in response.

It is not long before Bucky reaches for Steve’s hole with lube-slickened fingers. At the first slow and gentle penetration Steve lets out a tiny _ow,_ and with his metal hand Bucky reaches around and finds Steve’s length already dripping, swollen to burning arousal. Bucky takes him in hand and sets a firm clever rhythm. With each twist of Bucky’s skillful fingers Steve whimpers, thin and vulnerable, weak with the elation rippling within him, steeping and divine. Steve lowers his head on the floor between the outstretched arms, spreads his thighs further apart and inclines his hips at Bucky’s relentless inescapable assault, writhing into it and from it. Bucky slides his thumb over Steve’s leaking tip and a long ragged moan stumbles out as his peak is building up.

Working the tight cool fist at a steady pace over Steve’s shaft, covering it in wetness found on the tip, Bucky crooks the fingers of his right hand and Steve’s thighs tremble. Mewling and squirming under Bucky’s ministrations, Steve can’t help but pursue the looming wave of pleasure. He can’t restrain a long frayed moan from bustling in his throat and Bucky is sure he has never heard a finer music. Bucky keeps stroking him through the seething delight as his climax slices its delectable agony through his body.

Bucky fucks his fist through Steve's peak and only when Steve’s shudders subside and blissful thrashing turns into uncomfortable writhing, Bucky lets go and supports his hips in a bruising grip of both hands, steadying his lover, preventing him from tumbling down.  

Then Bucky lowers his pants just enough to get his erection out, and drips lube on his own shaft, aligns the head with Steve’s entrance and pushes inside. Length enveloped in smooth velvet heat, he rocks in and out again and again, building a steady rhythm. Trying his best not to slide into a mere brutality of his long ignored craving in his fucking as he chases his own share of bliss, he forces himself not to speed up.

Despite the feeble protests of his lover Bucky reaches around once again to grip Steve’s cock. He jerks him off with bare stable intention, no tenderness or savoring, just cruel tight precise movements to coax one more out of him.

His well-arranged rhythm stutters after all when he tosses his head back and comes with a hoarse grunt, pressing deep inside Steve and stilling, tasting ecstasy in every cell of his body.

In a several moments, exhausted, with blurred vision and racing pulse, he pulls out and slumps down on the floor beside Steve, collapses and lets the inundating euphoria claim him as he sprawls on his back, eyes half-closed in wonderful post-orgasmic fog.

Steve crawls over to Bucky and straddles his chest. Bucky watches indolently as Steve closes his slender elegant fingers around his own strained cock. Chest heaving in overwhelming over-sensitive thrill, color adorning his cheeks so prettily, legs shaking splayed obscenely wide so close to Bucky’s face – and Bucky can’t do anything to hide a foolish smile tugging on the corners of his lips. It just feels too good.

Steve sways a little, rutting into his hand. Slim fingers curl in a tight fist, moving over his cock. He rubs his thumb over the slit, over and over again with each firm and fast stroke. When delirious pleasure begins to steam through him, setting Steve's senses on fire, Bucky can swear this is the most stunning sight he has ever beheld in the entire life. Steve coming undone like that before him.

Steve’s knees are red and most probably ache but he is way too aroused right now to pay attention to this discomfort. Too caught up in his own little game, a competition. He is radiating heat and desire, shining in delight… Steve opens his eyes and pins Bucky down with his wandering unclear stare, dark and slightly unfocused.

Bucky meets his gaze and holds it. Steve hums in exquisite joy, his motions become faster and more impatient, erratic, obscene sounds rouse in sultry air – Steve can no longer stifle his moans which fall like broken tunes against Bucky’s damp skin.

Movements grow hasty and jerky and finally he splutters over Bucky's chest, neck and chin. And Bucky savors every second of it, listening to a strange sensation that plies through him, and enjoys it probably just as much as Steve at the moment. Luxuriating in firework sparkles that Steve is, Bucky watches him topple over the edge, riding the storm of his second orgasm, relishes in the sight of Steve’s changing demeanor at the height of his pleasure – from a strained expression to one of total relaxation, delight and contentment.

Steve falls forward, panting, catching himself with his palm splayed wide on the carpet above Bucky’s head, defeated, drained, spent twice.

Immediately, without catching a breath, on wobbly legs Steve hurries to rise above him, his marked lover. Like a victor over the conquered rival. Marked too though, painted by Bucky’s seed now trailing down his thighs, mingling with his sweat that glistens like dew on skin, Steve looks like a tiny god looming above Bucky. Bucky, who just lies sprawled amid the discarded clothes and a mess. He looks at the angry red splotches on Steve’s knees. He wants to lick them. Steve’s both divine and sinful in his nakedness and Bucky thinks he’s immaculate. The afterglow of the euphoria echoes softly all around, it bathes Steve in ethereal colors as the evening dims and lights move over him worshipping and adding to his vicious celestiality.

And Bucky lies still with his pants half down his thighs. He just let him jerk off in his face and he loved the show, the thought makes him feel warm and cozy and brings a dopey smile on his lips.

Steve bends down to wipe his sticky hand on Bucky's belly and Bucky does not mind.

“I love you, Stevie,” he whispers.

He is sure Steve's heard him because one fractured second later Steve turns around and stumbles away from him. A deity leaving a pedestal. Trying his damndest to hide a smile.

“I'm going to shower,” he announces and passing by a table he grabs something and throws it behind his shoulder. It lands on the floor by Bucky's side. A packet of tissues. “Here, clean yourself up.”

Softly like a cat, Steve pads away, as Bucky smiles and slowly sits up. At least one thing he knows for sure: he doesn’t want to miss this man anymore.


End file.
